Cosmic Disturbance
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: A cry for help has caught the attention of the universe's protector. Once again, she will take up burden of battle but will she be alone?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the plotline in which I am using!**

* * *

"Oh, Kami, what are we going to do?" a dark skinned, short, and portly, creature cried out to a taller figure.

"There's not much we can do, Mr. Po Po" the older, taller, and greener creature replied. His thin lips were set in a straight line, pierced together as he held his staff tightly.

"Is there anything that we can do, Kami? Anything at all?" Mr. Po Po pleaded; his worry evident by the fear in his voice.

"We can only hope and pray that things will work towards our favor" Kami sated. Slowly, his eyes closed and his form relaxed.

Mr. Po Po's red mouth set in a 'o' shape as he watched Kami. Tilting his head to the side, he walked around, watching the older being carefully. Little did he know, at that moment, Kami was sending out a desperate cry for help.

* * *

"_Please, someone, anyone, watch over Goku and the others . . ."_

Blue eyes with silver lining snapped open and a small, barely audible, gasp echoed through the vastness of space. Reaching out with her mind, she searched for the source of the voice.

"**Where?"**

Body tense and eyes clenched tight in concentration, the figure reached out further. Finally, after a few minutes of searching, she finally located the source. Spinning around, her eyes were wide and her body trembled as memories of old flooded her mind.

"**Earth . . ."**

A pained expression crossed over her delicate features. For the briefest of moments, her worrier side receded and the pained child-like side came to the front. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, she tried to shake of the trembles as the memories assaulted her faster and faster.

"**STOP!"**

A bright flash of light erupted from her chest, spreading out wider and farther until she was no longer seen. When it finally ended, she was gone.

* * *

**:: On Earth::**

Just as Kami's head was rising, a bright flash of light erupted from above the lookout. Both he and Mr. Po Po had to shield their eyes. As the light finally dimmed, they looked up to see the figure of a woman with wings on her back. Her hair was silver with streaks of gold, skin a porcelain color, and pure energy radiated off of her. All in all, she took their breath away.

Once her eyes opened and cleared, her body slowly floated to the ground. Her heels made a loud click as they touched down on the floor to the lookout. Wings folded around her cloaked form as she took in her surroundings.

"W-who are you?" A stuttering and very shocked and scared Mr. Po Po questioned their new visitor.

Her silver-blue eyes fixed on his form. After blinking several times, a look of utter confusion marred her angelic features.

"I am known by many names: Princess Serenity, Serena Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Sailor Cosmos, Neo-Queen Serenity." Her voice was soft and barely above a whisper as she spoke.

"Where are you from and why have you come here?" Kami questioned, taking a step towards her as his protectiveness began to show through. If she was another enemy, they were doomed. Goku was headed towards Namek; Gohan and Krillen were already there; and the rest of earth's protectors were at King Kai's place, he and Mr. Po Po were all that was left to defend earth.

"My origin is hard to explain, and, as for why I am here, I was called here." With that said, her wings folded behind her back and she stood to her full height. A regal sense and aura surrounded her. Before either Kami or Mr. Po Po could blink, she bowed down before them.

"I apologize if I startled you." Rising back up, her shoulders straightened and she held her staff out next to her, opening her cloak in the process and showing the fuku she wore.

Kami and Mr. Po Po both blushed and turned their eyes away as they noticed her attire.

"I am not quite sure of whom you speak? Could you clarify what you are talking about Ms. . ."

"In this form I am known as Sailor Cosmos, Queen of Stars; however, please feel free to call me Serena. I am not quite sure as to why I am here either. All I know is I heard a voice calling out for help and the protection of one called Goku"

Kami could not help but smile as he noticed her trouble pronouncing his friend's name. Her accent was not something he recognized; however, he could not help but feel at ease around her. Suddenly, her words registered in his mind. She had heard his prayer? How?

"Apparently, I was the one to call you." Kami admitted allowed.

Another few blinks of confusion were his answer as she waited for him to continue.

"You see, our friends, the protectors of this planet, are fighting to protect not only this planet but the universe. An evil being named Freeza is planning to use the Dragon Balls to wish himself immortal. If he succeeds, the universe is doomed!"

"Dragon Balls?"

Kami and Mr. Po Po exchanged looks before Mr. Po Po took a few steps forward to answer her. "The Dragon Balls are seven balls that, when brought together, can grant any wish to anyone; however, after each wish, they split into seven different direction. It takes a whole year for them to grant another wish, and, until then, they are turned to stone."

"I see. So, anyone can use them? Regardless to the means and purposes of their wish?" at this question, Serena's eyes slanted as she regarded the two figures. Why would anyone allow this to happen? What happened to people being grateful for what they had? Why make it more complicated by encouraging greed?

"Unfortunately, yes, anyone can use the Dragon Balls to fulfill anywish." Kami replied, unsure as to why she was questioning this.

"I'm sorry but I do not understand as to why anyone would allow something that powerful for anyone to use!" Serena stated her opinion, "However, my duty as the protector of the universe requires me to help. I can not stand by as the lives of innocents are put into danger!"

"Wait!" Mr. Po Po cried as she saw the woman turn to leave. Upon seeing her stall, he took a nervous gulp and continued. "Where were you when the earth was in danger before?"

For a second, the aura Kami had felt around the girl changed into something darker. Her pure white aura was turning black at the tips. His aged eyes took notice of her figure stiffening, muscles tightening, and fists shaking for a moment. Just as soon as the change came, it suddenly disappeared. Kami's eyes widened in slight shock as he watched the girl spin around with a sweet smile spread over her face. No matter how sweet her smile looked, he knew that it wasn't what it seemed.

"I hate to be the one to inform you of this, but there are, in fact, other dangers in the universe far greater then the ones that affect just earth. If I stopped during every fight to help another planet, not only would I be destroying the destiny of the people there, but I would never get anything done! I have no clue as to why I was made aware of your plight; however, I intend to help as much as I can. I am, although very powerful, limited to my interference. Now, if you would kindly inform me of where I need to go, I will be on my way."

" . . . ."

" . . . ."

"Well?"

Both figures shook their head to clear their minds. Kami stepped forward, opening his mouth and stating the planet in which all the chaos was happening. He watched as the girl seemed to lose herself to her thoughts. After some time, she began to walk towards him. Slightly startled, Kami took a step back.

"I am not going to hurt you. I simply wish to 'see' the destination so as to cut back on the amount of time it will take me to get there. If the emergency of the situation is so great, I will need to waste as little time as possible." Serena explained with a short pause. Walking the reset of the way to him, she let her right index finger touch the middle of his forehead. Her eyes closed in concentration once more and a strong wind began to spin around her and Kami.

"Kami are you alright?" Mr. Po Po cried out to him when a bright light engulfed the two figures. Before Kami had the time to answer, the light and the wind was gone and so was the girl. Both were left speechless after the departure of the young woman.

* * *

**I believe that this is as good of a place as any to stop. I hope you enjoyed this introduction. I am planning to go with a story plot that I suggested to ills. Yes, ills, I am :P lolXD You may still use my idea, I do not mind :) I just needed to get on the ball with it. Every since I sent the suggestion to you, it has been poking the back of my brain, begging to be free!**

**I hope you all enjoyed. If you would, please leave me a review. Your thoughts and opinions fuel my writing urges. If not, however, I understand and thank you for taking the time to check out my story!**

**Have a great day!**

**Christina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cosmic Disturbance**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: A cry for help has caught the attention of the universe's protector. Once again she will take up the burden of battle but wills he be alone?**

**Summary: I only own the idea to mix these two shows together!**

**…**

* * *

**...**

When Cosmos opened her silver eyes once more, she found herself on a strange ship. She felt a strong energy within the ship, and after a quick search, she found the person of whom she had been looking for. She was slightly shocked. The earth she had visited was not like the one she knew and had loved. The people were different, as was the planet. This male that fought before her, lost in his own world, was no ordinary human male. He was tall, and his body was filled with muscles from one end to the other. His aura was bright, and it surrounded him, reflecting his strength, one not familiar to Cosmos, as hers was derived from magic.

The man screamed as he fought an invisible opponent, flinging kicks and punches in the air. Sweat rolled down his body in heavy droplets, soaking his shirt and falling to the hard floor. Wild, spiky hair extended in all directions, and dark eyes were narrowed in concentration. He had yet to recognize her appearance on his vessel.

Cosmos stood there and watched him for a while. She let her silver eyes dissect his being. She was not sure of what race he derived. She had long known that humans were not the only creatures to exist, but she had not made it a habit to fully explore the far reaches of the Universe and all the beings that it held. She had only touched the tip of the iceberg, so to speak.

Cosmos lifted a hand to her mouth, coughing so as to draw attention to herself. The warrior was instantly alert. He spun around and extended his hand where a ball of energy was forming. He was shocked, and the animalistic side of him was surfacing. Cosmos quickly realized her mistake. Whatever this man was, he was not human, though he did seem to hold an amount of humanity. She gleaned that much from Kami's mind.

"I come in peace," she held her hands up, palms facing him in a distinctive surrender movement. "I was sent to find you by Kami of earth." She kept her voice calm and low so as not to further irritate the warrior before her. She may have had magic at her disposal, but when it came to brute strength, there would be no need to argue the victor that would reign over that battle. She would avoid a confrontation at all costs. "He asked me to help you. He summoned me to aid you in your battle to save the ones you love."

"Kami sent you?" The man's form relaxed and he absorbed the energy back into his body. "You know Kami?"

"Not before today, honestly. His prayers summoned me to his side and the he informed me of your journey. He asked me to help, and so I am here," Cosmos lowered her hands and took a step forward. "My name is Sailor Cosmos, Queen of Stars, but you may call me Serena."

"I'm Goku," He smiled. Sailor Cosmos was amazed at how easily the man seemed to trust her. What if she had been lying and had truly been here to dispense of him? She smiled at him for he reminded her of her past self, Usagi. Back then, she had been just as care free and trusting of others. How things had quickly changed.

"I know." Cosmos walked closer, but Goku held out a hand so as to stop her. She was confused but stopped anyway after taking another step. Suddenly, she felt a great change in the air around her. It suddenly weighed heavier on her.

"How are you still standing?" Goku questioned in surprise. Cosmos was thoroughly confused. Why would he expect her not to be standing? Her confusion must have reflected on her face, because he moved to press some buttons on a machine centered in the ship. A computerized voice spoke, announcing the shift in gravity back to normal.

"Ah," Cosmos spoke in understanding. "I have traveled the Universe for many years and have been exposed to the changes of gravity constantly. I did feel a change, but I am accustomed to that level."

"Wow," Goku scratched the back of his head. "That's neat. How did you do it?"

"When you travel as much as I do, then you have no choice but to adapt to your surroundings," Cosmos answered in all seriousness. Though she would be happy to talk with this man and find out more of him and others like him, she needed to hurry. "Son Goku, I would like to aid you in your fight for peace; however, I need more information. Would you allow me to read you?"

"Read me?" Goku tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Yes, allow me to look within your mind and see what it is that awaits you and your friends?" Cosmos took a step closer. "It is a painless process. I promise."

"Well, okay?" Goku spoke though he was unsure. He blushed when Cosmos appeared in front of him. Her body barely an inch away from his. Because of his height, she had to reach up to touch his head. Her fingers were warm against his skull. He watched amazed as she closed her eyes. A symbol glowed brightly on her brow before he felt a distinctive pressure in his head.

"That tickles," he chuckled as Cosmos searched his mind. She dug deeper into his brain, searching his past in order to get a better understanding of him and those around him. What she found amazed her. This man had sacrificed his life for his planet, and he was willing to do it again. Truly, he was deserving of aid. He deserved happiness for him and his loved ones. Cosmos would help.

"Your son and a friend, Bulma, have already arrived?" She questioned for confirmation. Goku nodded an affirmative and watched as the one named Cosmos pulled back to consider her options silently.

"Can you help us?" He questioned after several minutes. She did not reply immediately. After several seconds she nodded.

"I can, but I would be no use to you here. I will travel to the planet…Namek and aid your son and your friend in collecting the dragon balls. After this is over, however, I will speak with those responsible for the creation of such magic. They are fools to even consider allowing such things to be in existence." Her eyes were narrowed. Greed could corrupt any soul, and the dragon balls were merely an instrument to tempt those into the powers of darkness.

"They aren't that bad," Goku spoke softly. "They've helped us bring people back to life, even me!"

"Had they not existed in the first place, would there have been any death over them to begin with?" She questioned knowingly. Though she had not delved too deeply into his mind, she had glanced through previous battles. Details were not sought, but she understood the basics. "Greed can corrupt even the purest of hearts."

"I guess…" Goku didn't know what to say. The tone of which Cosmos spoke was full of pain and conviction. It was obvious that she truly felt passionate about the situation. There would be no way to dissuade her at the moment. "But I'm really grateful for the help. We could definitely use it."

"It is my duty," Cosmos spoke. "Earth is home to me as well, though I have been cruel to not visit in so long." Guilt flickered in her eyes. "I will try to remedy that situation very soon. Until then, I will go to Namek and find your son and friend. I will use my powers to aid them in any way that I can." She turned to depart, but Goku's hand shot out to grab her wrist.

"I couldn't sense you when you came. Why is that?" He was honestly curious. She had no Ki that he could sense, so how could she be of help? It was obvious that she was not an ordinary human, and that there was something different about her, but what could she do?

"I do not rely on brute force and raw energy to fight. My abilities lie in the magical realm. I can control all elements of life and bend them to my will," she summoned fire to her hand to prove her point. Goku's eyes widened in surprise and a whistle escaped his lips.

"Wow," He reached out to touch it as if to test its reality, but found himself hissing in pain. The fire was not ordinary; it quickly singed his skin, shooting pain through his hand.

"Careful," she warned. She dispersed the fire and quickly placed her hand over his injured one. Silver energy glowed from her hands, healing his burnt finger.

"Wow, you're better than a sinzu bean!" Goku exclaimed as he examined his finger. There was nothing left to show that he had just been so severely burnt. His exclamation, however, was lost to the girl. She merely looked at him with a blank look. He would have to explain to her about the effects of the sinzu bean someday.

"I shall depart now," Cosmos turned and, after concentrating on her destination, her form flickered out of existence within the ship. Goku was left to stand and wonder just what the future would hold for his world, especially with the aid of a magical queen.

**…**

The next time she appeared, she had landed herself on a beautiful planet. It was mostly made up of water with islands of various sizes dotting over the planet. The sky was a crystal clear blue and the sun warmed her skin. How long had it been since she had found herself at such a peaceful place? Her silver eyes swept the landscape again. This planet was one of peace and tranquility.

Walking forward, Cosmos knelt next to the edge of the island she had landed upon. She gazed into the crystal clear water. Her reflection gazed up at her. Cosmos reached a hand to swipe through her bangs. It had been ages since she had last looked upon herself. Time in space had been harsh. Her normally pale skin was even more pale. Her hair, which had always been long, was even longer; it dragged the ground. Her bangs fell into her eyes.

It was her eyes that shocked her most. Cosmos reached out to touch her reflection, making the image ripple from the disturbance of the water. The part of her that had been Usagi had died long ago, but not even she had realized how truly dark her gaze had become. Years locked away in space all alone had truly worn on her.

'_Maybe this will be good…'_ A part of herself whispered through her mind.

Shaking her head, Cosmos scooped up some water in her hands and brought it to her lips, slowly sipping the cool liquid. She had no need for food or water, but it felt nice to feel that clean and clear liquid. As she reached to scoop more water into her hands, Cosmos caught sight of a reflection of a beam of light. Jerking her head up, Cosmos squinted as she tried to catch sight of the person or thing. The aura was similar to Goku.

'_Gohan…'_ her memory supplied. His name was Gohan. She had caught glimpses of him in Goku's memory. He looked as if he had been in a hurry. Was he running from something, and, if so, from what? Cosmos turned to look the way he had come. Gohan had not been traveling alone. So where was the human woman, Bulma?

Touching her earring, a screen appeared over her eyes and in her hands appeared Mercury's computer. With a few simple clicks, Cosmos was scanning the planet for life forms. As expected, the majority of the race were Nameks much like the one Cosmos had met on earth. According to the computer, however, the population had been severely depleted. Cosmos was not surprised at the information available to her through Mercury's computer. There was nothing that it did not know, or so it would seem. Continuing her search, the computer also identified four different groups of people. One was heading away from her location, Gohan. The other, one with weak energy signature, was located just a bit away from her, the area which Gohan was headed. The third was a lone figure about an hour's distance away, and, finally, the last group was large, very large.

"Must be Frieza," Cosmos spoke as she recalled the being that Goku was preparing to fight. Who was the third person, though?

**…**

"Gohan!" Bulma raced from the split in the cliffs that she had hidden between. "Are you okay?" She hurried over to him and quickly checked him over for injuries. "If anything happens to you then your mom will have my head."

"I'm fine," Gohan mumbled. "I just went to check things out."

"Was it him?" Bulma questioned in worry. Gohan had left in a hurry, only hollering that he felt an overwhelming power appear. "Was it Frieza?" She cringed when Gohan nodded. "Oh no," Bulma began to pace. "This isn't good. I can't get ahold of your dad. Who knows how far away he is, and Frieza is already here! How did he get here so fast?" Bulma was normally calm and collected, but she was on the verge of a breakdown.

She was human! What was she doing here, in the middle of a battleground?

"It's ok, Bulma!" Gohan exclaimed. "They don't know how to sense Ki, so I was able to scout it out and get back okay. They didn't know I was there," Gohan assured her. That calmed the blue haired genius to a degree, but worry still ate away at her on the inside. There was still so much to live for. She didn't want to die. She didn't want anyone to die. Well, Frieza was the exception. Him and the rest of his goons deserved to die for all the cruelty the dealt out.

"We can't let him get the dragon balls," Bulma spoke with new determination. She turned on her heels and went back to the work station that she had set up. Maybe, just maybe….

"Bulma, what are you doing?" Gohan ran to follow her. He watched as Bulma moved in a daze, sorting through her subspace pocket. She was obviously looking for something.

"Maybe I can make a device out of my supplies to hide the energy signature of the balls, that way Frieza and his goonies can't find them!"

"Can you do that?" Gohan questioned in surprise.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out," Bulma grinned as she continued to open her capsules and sort through everything, looking for anything that she could use to build the device she needed. She was so caught up in her work that neither she nor Gohan noticed a new being land behind them, not until the person cleared their throat, making the two jump.

Gohan was instantly on the defensive, and Bulma hid behind him.

"Who are you?" Gohan demanded as he fell into a fighting stance.

"There is no need to fear me, Gohan and Bulma. I was sent by Kami and Goku to help you until Goku safely arrives," the woman spoke. Her voice was gentle like the wind as it flowed around them, easing their worries. "I'm here to help."

**…**

* * *

**...**

**So, I haven't updated this in how long? Wow, I suck. Haha! I'm going to put my own spin on this part of the story, so if you don't like it, well sorry. I should be updating other stories, but I really didn't feel like updating any other ones besides this one. I don't know why I was drawn back to it, but oh well. I highly doubt anyone will pay it a bit of attention, much like my other stories. If you like it, let me know. I would appreciate feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cosmic Disturbance**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: A cry for help has caught the attention of the universe's protector. Once again she will take up the burden of battle but wills he be alone?**

**Summary: I only own the idea to mix these two shows together!**

**…**

* * *

**...**

The kid seemed to still be on edge, and her emphatic abilities told her he doubted her words. He kept his fighting stance, prepared to attack her if necessary. Though she couldn't read minds, she figured he saw her as a possible enemy. Sighing, Cosmos reached a hand to her chest and closed her eyes.

"Maybe a change of appearances will make you feel more at ease," Her brow glowed for several seconds before her entire appearance changed. Silver hair melted into strands of gold and her pale, alabaster skin grew a soft, golden color. The outfit she wore had been replaced by short skirt and a pink button up top. Her clothing had dirty places and a few tears in it, and it made the duo before her question what had happened to her in that form. When Cosmos opened her eyes, they were a deep blue color with only specks of silver hidden within their depths.

"In this form, I'm known as Usagi," She spoke gently. Her hands clasped together in front of her as she bowed in traditional Japanese greeting. When she rose, she was glad to see that the boy was ever so slowly relaxing, and the blue haired girl behind him was blinking in awe.

"How did you do that?" The blue haired girl questioned.

"This is how I used to look, before I gained my powers," Usagi stated as she shrugged. "The transition to silver coloring is a sign of power and respect to my people."

"Your people?" Gohan questioned.

"I am Lunarian. I was born on the earth's moon before my kingdom was attacked and destroyed," Usagi supplied and was received with disbelieving looks.

"I've never heard of a kingdom on the moon," Bulma stated.

"Besides," Gohan stated as he observed the girl. "There isn't a moon on earth anymore."

"WHAT?!" Usagi demanded in outrage.

"The full moon triggers the transformation of Saiyan's with tails. We had to destroy it," Gohan answered reluctantly. He watched as the girl named Usagi closed her eyes, turned around, and took a deep breath before facing them again.

"I'll deal with that problem later," She muttered to herself.

"You said Kami and Goku sent you?" Bulma decided to change subject. She wanted to make sure that the girl spoke the truth. "What did they look like, then?" That wasn't the best and most legitimate way to prove it, but if this woman wanted them dead, she could have already attacked them. Bless his heart, but Gohan wasn't as strong as his father, and the way this girl acted, she didn't feel threatened by the boy at all.

"Kami is a Namek that has taken up residence on earth as its guardian; he has green skin, traditional of his people. Your father, Gohan, is traveling in a ship. When I saw him, he was training shirtless, in a pair of orange pants and black boots. His hair was rather odd as well. With so much gravitational manipulation, I would have expected it to fall," Usagi tapped her chin in thought before shrugging her shoulders.

"You really do know them!" Gohan grinned then and fully relaxed. "I'm Gohan and this is Bulma." He pointed to himself and then Bulma. "How did you get here?"

"I teleported," Usagi answered as she approached the duo. "It was Kami's pleas that summoned me to him. He informed me of what was happening and I decided to step in and help if I could. I went to your father first to check on him. He is close and should be here soon." Usagi smiled as the boy cheered.

"Just wait until Krillin hears about this," Gohan grinned up at Bulma who nodded her head in agreement. A picture of a bald man filled Usagi's mind. That was right! Where was the short man?

"Where is Krillin?" Usagi asked in curiosity.

"We split up to do some scouting. He should be back soon," Gohan answered as he looked towards the distance and concentrated. There was nothing to signal any distress from his friend. Still, Gohan felt unease, earlier in the day, he had sensed the presence of new ki signatures, and they were powerful.

"Usagi," Bulma questioned. "Would you like a change of clothes…?" Bulma questioned.

Startled, Usagi looked to herself and found that she was wearing a beaten outfit before recalling the last time she had doned this outfit was before the final battle, when she and her friends had been attacked. Years had flown by like minutes to her, and she hadn't realized exactly how long it had been since she had reverted to this form. Blushing in embarrassment, Usagi nodded.

"I do need a change," She sighed and before she could summon a change of clothes, Bulma had rushed forward to grab her hand and drag her to the capsule house hiding in the crevice of the mini island's plateau. Bulma pushed Usagi inside and went on a hunt for a change of clothes. Once she found something sufficient, she pointed Usagi towards the bathroom with the change of clothes in hand.

"Interesting one, she is," Usagi stated as she examined the clothes. Jean shorts, thigh high leggings, a black, mid drift tank top with a strange logo in white on the front of it, a jean vest, a pair of white and pink tennis shoes, and a pair of fingerless gloves. Bulma had even thrown a bra and pair of panties into pile.

Usagi's nose twitched slightly as she examined the clothes, deciding she would instead use her powers to replicate the outfit. Of course, that would happen after she had a shower. Usagi couldn't remember the last time she was able to enjoy a nice, relaxing bath. Opening the bathroom door, Usagi called out to Bulma, requesting permission.

"Of course, silly," Bulma chuckled and waved a dismissive hand. "There are some products under the sink. Use what you need."

Usagi thanked her before shutting the door and stripping. She let the hot water run while she undid her hair and combed out the tangles. Steam quickly filled the room, and she sighed in content when the hot water met with her tired and aching muscles. It was heaven on earth.

**...**

* * *

**...**

Bulma walked back outside to find Gohan staring at the sky with his brows scrunched together. He looked confused and slightly worried. "Everything okay?" She questioned as she came up to ruffle his hair. It caused Gohan to jump in surprise.

"Yeah," Gohan muttered, but he still didn't drop that look, and it began to worry her.

"Usagi's showering. So, what do you think?" Bulma questioned, wanting an honest opinion of the girl. In her opinion, Usagi was nice. Bulma didn't have any powers, but she was usually a good judge of character. Other than having a lot of baggage, emotional wise, it looked like Usagi was normal. Well, as normal as one could get when you can use strange powers and alter your appearance.

Bulma sighed, she really needed to find some normal friends after all of this. That is, if she made it through all of this.

"Krillin is coming this way," Gohan stated after several minutes. "He's not alone."

This caught Bulma's attention and she wished she had the ability to sense others like Gohan and the others could. It would definitely come in handy. Until then, she needed to get that scouter fixed. "Who is it?"

"I don't know," Gohan lied. He had a feeling of who it was, and he was dreading the encounter. "Hide the dragon balls just in case!" He ordered. Bulma and Gohan hurried to move the balls into the capsule house. They only managed to move two closer to the building when Krillin touched down followed by Vegeta.

Bulma shrieked and hid behind Gohan again. "What is he doing here?!" She questioned Krillin as if the short man had lost his mind.

"I don't have time to explain," Krillin insisted. He looked scared, Gohan noted and so did Vegeta. A sense of dread filled the young boy. What could have Vegeta scared? Whatever it was, it meant bad news for them. "Where are the other dragon balls?" It was then that Gohan noticed the dragon balls that the two had with them.

"Why?" Gohan asked, moving to hide the balls from view.

"We don't have time for idle chit chat!" Vegeta suddenly growled. "The Ginyu force is on their way, and if we don't hurry, they'll get the balls instead!"

"And let me guess," Gohan sneered. "You have a change of heart and want to help?"

"We can't fight them alone, Gohan," Krillin stated. "We aren't strong enough!"

"Um, guys?" Bulma stuttered. The trio continued to argue, ignoring Bulma who was growing more pale by the minute. She continued to call for them, stuttering harder as several figures began to draw closer.

"GUYS!" She screamed.

"What?" Vegeta and Krillin demanded. Bulma pointed behind them, and the duo turned in time to see a group of five aliens nearly upon them.

"Shit," Vegeta cursed as Krillin began to tremble.

**...**

* * *

**...**

While she would have loved to stay longer in the shower, she had sensed the two new additions to the island and the quickly approaching ones following behind them. She made a mental note to remember to enjoy a longer shower later. Stepping out with a towel wrapped around her, Usagi fingered the majority of the tangles from her hair before summoning the power of Mars and Uranus. She manipulated the air around her so that it circulated around her body, and the fire of Mars mixed with it, heating and drying her at once.

"I better hurry," She muttered to herself as she threw her hair into a messy ponytail. She used her powers to change into a replicated version of the clothes that Bulma had left for her. Bending her neck left and right, she allowed it to pop before she walked out of the bathroom and towards the entrance of the building. When she swung the door open, she was met with the sight of five strange men descending from the sky to join the other two new arrivals.

Usagi had to bite her lower lip to keep from laughing out loud. These guys looked absolutely ridiculous, and it made it hard for her to respect the powerful auras radiating from them. Closing the door softly behind her, Usagi leaned against it, deciding to hide in the shadows and see how this played out. Technically, she couldn't interfere too much without throwing the flow of time out of order.

In order for things to fall into place as planned, she needed to interfere as little as possible. That is, unless she was needed or something required her direct interference….

Usagi watched as the five strange beings performed a strange dance while introducing themselves.

"I hope me and the girls didn't look that ridiculous when we entered a fight," She gulped as she thought back to the old phrase she used to use, and the motions she did while giving it. A sense of dread filled her as she imagined the five men donning Sailor Senshi uniforms. Dear God….

She was forced out of her horrified thought process when the one named Burter—a blue skinned, reptile like humanoid—was ordered to retrieve the dragon balls within the area. A new addition to her side of the group began to shot before flying into the air and throwing one of the orange balls as far and fast as possible.

The one known as Burter seemed to disappear in a flash only to reappear with the dragon ball in hand. He relinquished it to another man, Captain Ginyu—a purple skinned alien-, before heading in Usagi's direction. One of the dragon balls was at her foot and another wasn't too far away from her. Kneeling down, she grabbed the ball and held it in her hand. The object was cold to the touch, and the moment it made contact with her skin, she felt a rush of power.

"Well what do we have here?" Burter questioned as he noticed her. He had the other two in his hands and was eyeing the third. "I suggest you hand it over, girlie."

"If I don't?" Usagi questioned in challenge. Her blue eyes flared silver in warning as the blue skinned creature grinned.

"You better just hand it over," Burter warned in annoyance.

"Tell you what, if you answer me this, then I'll hand it over," Usagi grinned. She idly noticed that the others around the area were looking in their direction, trying to see around the massive blue being to see what was taking so long. "If you choke a smurf, what color does it turn?"

"Huh?" Burter questioned in confusion.

"Wrong answer," Usagi grinned as she let the dragon ball fall. A portal opened on the ground before the dragon ball could hit, and it disappeared. "Thank you for playing. Before you leave, we have a consolation prize for you!" She insisted as she lunged forward only to drop to the ground and kick upward, slamming the heel of her foot into the being's chin.

"Wow!" Bulma whispered as her eyes widened in surprise. For such a petite girl, she sure knew how to defend herself.

"Who the hell is this?" Vegeta demanded as he eyed the blonde as she retrieved one of the dragon balls that Burter had dropped on his sudden flight. Jeice—a red humanoid alien with long white hair—whistled in appreciation but then quickly shut up when the girl threw the ball into a portal.

"It's rude to start a party before all the guests get here," The blonde grinned as she eyed the other four members. Her eyes quickly flickered to the sky where Burter's form was reappearing. He had recovered from the kick, but blood was pooling from his mouth. He still had a hold of the other two dragon balls.

**…**

* * *

**...**

**I had most of this already written and just sitting around. I'm not happy with it. I wanted to continue, but I have to bug a friend about borrowing something or other from her, lolxD She will know what it is if she reads it. I don't see her minding, but… we'll see, lol!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**RxR**


End file.
